


There's a burning in my heart

by altair



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altair/pseuds/altair
Summary: A collection of Volga-inspired drabbles, based on emotion prompts.(Rated teen for the most part, with one explicit exception.)
Relationships: Link/Volga (Legend of Zelda), Volga/Ruto (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Exhaustion (Volga/Ruto)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about this dragon man that we really don't have lots of canon info on, but man do I love him. Somewhere along the way, this mess happened.

It has been hours, but finally Volga's need is fully sated. He lays on his stomach, head resting in Ruto's lap, still trying to catch his breath.

Ruto watches his back rise and fall, his naked body glistening with sweat. Soaked as he is, he looks as if he could have just risen from Lake Hylia itself, and Ruto realizes with a start that she's never seen anything so breathtaking.

Volga looks up to meet her gaze. His eyes are hazy, hooded with exhaustion and adoration, and she smiles at him, carding a hand through his drenched hair. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch, sighing in contentment.

Initially she was surprised at how clingy his heat made him, but she's found she doesn't mind. It's nice, she thinks, to be able to see this rather unexpected side of him.

Now he just needs to rest, and Ruto has to admit, after all the magical energy she's expended, some time to recover would be well appreciated. She leans down, brushing her lips lightly over his temple, and he makes a low, rumbling noise in reply.

"Sleep, dear one," she says, and he lets out a puff of smoke, shifting slightly. It doesn't take long for his breathing to become deeper, slower, and Ruto traces her fingers along the line of his cheek. Leaning back, she rests her head against the wall and lets her own eyes fall closed.


	2. Question (Lana, Volga)

Lana bites her lip as she looks across the field to the trio, then down to the trinket she's holding. She's not sure how it will be received, if the thought behind it will be taken the wrong way, as a slight.

Steeling herself, she walks up to them, and their conversation pauses as they turn to her. Ruto and Darunia smile, and Volga inclines his head in acknowledgement. She smiles back. "I know you still have a lot to discuss, but I need to borrow Volga for a moment."

Ruto and Darunia look at each other in confusion, but shrug and nod. As they walk away, Volga's seemingly permanent frown deepens. Although his eyes are still covered by his helmet, she imagines his expression is just as bewildered.

"Did you need something?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"I have something I want to give you." She lifts her hand to show him, displaying a small gate made of folded paper. He tilts his head slightly to the side, obviously perplexed, and so she explains. "I know you've said that you're certain this is what you want to do, and I know you dislike being doubted," she begins, "but I guess...I worry that someday, you'll regret having no way to come back. So I'd like you to take this, just in case. If you ever want to return, even if just to visit, your fire will activate it. It'll open a temporary gate between Eldin Cave and Death Mountain, from either side."

Volga's mouth drops open slightly in surprise. He's not sure what he expected from the white sorceress, but this certainly wasn't it. Lana extends her arm, and he carefully takes the charm from her hand. As much as Volga has told himself and the others he will have no regrets about permanently leaving his home, a weight lifts from his chest with this ability. "I...do not know how to thank you for this." He looks up from his hand to her face, and she smiles brightly at him.

It's not nearly as wide or brilliant as hers, but he smiles gratefully back.


	3. Noble (Link, Proxi, Darunia)

"I lose, but I do so without regrets..."

Link lowers his sword slightly as Volga collapses to the ground. Within moments, he hears a wailing shriek behind him, and spins around, weapon at the ready and eyes focused on the horde of dragonkin fast approaching.

But they pay him no mind, zipping past him to surround Volga's prone form.

He watches as they gather around him, and he doesn't need to understand their language to hear the pain in their cries. He looks over his shoulder to the looming peak where Cia waits, then back to the grieving group. Hylian soldiers are warily approaching them with their weapons drawn, and Link sprints over to them, shaking his head.

"Link wants to let them mourn...Link, are you sure?" Proxi flies out from beneath Link's scarf and worriedly flits around his shoulders. Link nods, and Proxi is silent for a moment, then hesitantly asks, "Shouldn't we ask the princess? Or the general?" The soldiers murmur in agreement.

"Everything okay, brother?" Darunia has jogged over to the group to find out why they've stopped moving, and he follows Link's gaze to crowd behind them.

Proxi bobs up and down a few times, and Darunia looks at her curiously. But before she can explain, Link has run back to the group of dragonkin, who are now fighting a mob of stalchildren. He cuts a swath through the skeletons, deftly avoiding fire, claws, and tails all the while. When the last of the skeletal soldiers crumble, a Dinolfos cautiously approaches Link, arm gauntlet and sword raised, but makes no move to attack him. Link lowers his weapons, and the Dinolfos' guard drops a bit. Motioning over to Volga, Link nods to it, and turns to head back to Darunia and the wide-eyed Hylian forces.

The Dinolfos roars and hisses out a gutteral thanks as it rejoins its kin.

Darunia hefts his hammer over his shoulder and grins at Link. "You sure have a way, brother. I'll cover those lizards, you get up there and end this." Link shoots him a thankful smile, and takes in a deep breath as Proxi ducks into his scarf again. Then he's off, racing toward the summit and the end of their war.


	4. Relief (Link, Volga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically a continuation of the previous chapter.

It's not until after the battle with Cia that Link learns who Volga truly was, other than the dragon general of Cia's army.

Link is initially surprised at how somber the gorons of his era are in the wake of their great victory. It's not until they explain that the dragon was the guardian of the Eldin Caves, and had allowed peaceful coexistance between them and his dragonkin, that Link understands. Volga protected his caves, his followers, and the Gorons. It wasn't until Link bested him for the last time that the gorons understood what had happened to their guardian; Volga was a victim as much as anyone else.

While the Hyrulean army is celebrating, Link sits aside and dwells on his and Volga's final battle, on his last words. He'd managed to expel Cia's dark magic, taken control of his own mind again, and fought a worthy adversary in an honorable battle. To lose and have no regrets, Link reflects, shows Volga's true character far more than anything else could.

In the days that follow, Link continues to think about the dragon knight, and wishes things could have been different.

Several weeks later, Link hears that a large, red dragon has been spotted in the vicinity of the Eldin Caves, and his first emotion is immense relief. He heads there immediately, and finds the Gorons overjoyed to have their guardian back.

It takes him several hours of exploration, but he eventually finds Volga in his humanoid form, standing on an outcrop of rock and staring at the lava below. As Link approaches, he hears Volga scoff. "Come to finish the job, have you, boy?" he asks, turning to face him.

Link shakes his head, holding out his hands to show he has no weapons. Volga snorts, but doesn't move, and Link points to him and makes an exaggerated sigh of relief. Even with his covered face, Link can tell he's taken aback.

"You're...glad, that I am all right?" He watches the boy nod, smiling. Volga is silent for a time, and finally exhales deeply. "You are strange, boy. Heroes aren't meant to consort with dragons, is that not what your fables say?"

The hero shrugs, and advances toward him, stopping right in front of Volga and looking up at his much taller form. Slowly, Link extends his arm upward to lay his hand on Volga's breastplate, where his chest and shoulder meet, then moves his hand to the corresponding spot on his own tunic. Even without words, Volga understands what Link means to say.

_We're the same_.


	5. Confused (Volga, Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, Volga thinks humans are weird.

Volga, for all that he could appear human, was finding how little about them he truly knew.

He'd never had reason to know or care; humans feared and avoided dragons. It wasn't until the boy developed this strange amicability with him (friendship, the Hylians called it) that he found himself starting to notice the smaller differences between Link and his own kind. Or at least, the more obvious ones.

Link had shown up during a celebratory feast of sorts, and Volga had allowed him to stay, sharing the bloody carcasses of their kills with him. Initially hesitant, Link eventually took the offered flesh.

Later, when the boy is spewing acidic liquid as Volga and his kin would fire, Volga is perplexed and, much to his displeasure, concerned. Link doesn't seem to purposely be expelling the fluid or enjoying it, and he wonders what strange human custom this is supposed to be. The quickest way to understand is to simply ask the boy, and he approaches Link after one such bout. Link grimaces as he wipes his mouth on the back of his glove, but still greets Volga with a tired smile.

"What is the purpose of this ritual?" he asks, motioning to the bile near Link's feet. Link looks at him strangely, eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. Volga's frown deepens; was his question not straightforward? As they stare at one another, Link's eyes widen as if he's only just understood. Holding his stomach, he makes a pained expression, and pretends to vomit. Volga watches his display, furrowing his brows. "Were you injured?" Link shakes his head, and instead mimics eating. "Something you ate...that is the cause?" Link finally nods, looking embarrassed. He points to Volga, acts as if he takes something from him and then eats it.

He's saying _Volga_ caused it. He scowls at the boy. "The only food I've given you is meat. None of my kin nor myself had such a reaction. Why would it only affect you?" He's honestly baffled, and watches as Link holds his hands out as if carrying the slab of meat again. Volga flinches back slightly as Link raises a hand and taps his mouth, and simulates breathing fire. "You...are saying humans roast their meat?" At Link's affirmation, he snorts. It seems like a waste of fire to him, but the human practices he is aware of always struck him as ridiculous, so he supposes this isn't so different.

At the very least, he can keep Link from suffering something that is easily preventable. He frowns down at him. "If you knew this, why did you eat it?" Motioning to Volga, then to a group of Lizalfos a distance away, and finally to himself, Link looks back to Volga. Shaping his hands into fists, he brings them together, palms touching.

As Link beams at him, Volga scoffs, at the boy for his sentimentality, but also at himself for being touched by it.


	6. Rage (Volga/Ruto)

Volga's rage is like his fire, all consuming heat and explosive anger. Once ignited, it roars to life immediately, and those that incur his wrath are burned to cinders.

Ruto's rage, however, is like ice. The angrier she is, the quieter she becomes, every word and movement laced with impending danger. Hers is a focused wrath that unsettles and builds, thickening like the calm before a storm.

It unnerves him.

There is never a question as to whether he is angry (although, he's sure some would attest that is his constant state). But Ruto's anger can be overlooked, until it is too late to escape.

He was on the receiving end of her full wrath, once. Ever adapting to survive, once was all it took for him to learn.

It's not that she's easy to anger, or that her ire has no middle ground. He's upset her more times than he cares to admit, but she's antagonized him her fair share of times as well. It's a dangerous game they play, the lines between fury and passion sometimes blurring almost beyond recognition. Ruto isn't afraid to fight, to drop her regal demeanor and enter the fray. Moreover, she's certainly not afraid of him (although after all they've been through, it would be an terrible affront to his honor if she was). They can argue and clash and even exchange blows, his fire meeting her water to shroud the surrounding area in a blanket of steam.

But when she smirks at him mid-battle to pull him to her by his pendant and kiss him, a forceful meeting of mouths and tongues and fangs sometimes violent enough to draw blood, he knows he'd have it no other way.


	7. Building (Link/Volga)

For Volga, going into heat is usually a simple affair. He stays deep in his caves, sleeping as much as possible and generally resigning himself to being uncomfortable for a period of time. With no other dragons in the area, prospective mates are scarce. He has no physical interest in the gorons, and though he finds some humans appealing, they are also weak in body and mind.

At least, most are. Link is an exception to this, determinedly forming an attachment to Volga that he doesn't understand. His physical characteristics are appealing, but even more so his warrior's spirit and honor.

So when Link visits him at the start of his heat, he's horrified to realize that for once, there's someone he _wants_ to mate with. Volga resolves to stay in his true form, growling lowly and swiping his tail at Link in an effort to make him go away. But Link is stubborn, possibly as stubborn as Volga himself, and he maneuvers his way toward him. This close, his scent is making Volga's head spin, and he vainly tries to hide his head beneath a wing. Still Link is there, peeking at him with wide, concerned eyes.

"Please, boy. Leave." It sounds far too much like begging for Volga's liking, but he's getting desperate, afraid that soon his instincts will take over and cause him to do something he'll regret.

The earnest request doesn't deter Link, and instead, he sets a gentle hand on Volga's snout. Volga squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and relishes the contact, then steels himself. Backing away from Link, a circle of flame surrounds him as he returns to his human form, sans all of his normal scale armor. Meeting Link's gaze, still full of trepidation, he breathes out a heavy sigh. "I am all right, boy. You've no need for such concern." Link doesn't seem convinced, looking him up and down with a frown. He approaches Volga and lays a hand on his chest, above his heart, and gives him a meaningful look.

"Yes, I know you would help if you could, but in this case, there is nothing you can do." Link shakes his head, and Volga growls in frustration. He's quickly reaching his breaking point; all he can smell and hear and feel is Link. Instinct is clawing at the back of his mind, desire like flame burning him up from the inside.

It's more than he can take.

Suddenly he's surging forward to wrap his arms around Link, who clearly wasn't expecting it. He knocks them both to the ground and rolls them to their sides, clutching at him desperately. Link looks confused, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he stares at Volga.

"Forgive me," he has the presence of mind to whisper, leaning forward to kiss Link. He hears a soft, surprised gasp as their lips meet, but it's _Link_ who licks at Volga's mouth to deepen it. Volga responds with his own noise of shock, but it's overshadowed by the feeling of pure _relief_ flooding through him. Link pushes him onto his back and climbs on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Volga can't help it, he _moans_ , and Link pulls back for a moment to gaze at him. Volga sees the question in his eyes and lets out a breath of a laugh. "Yes, go on. It's all right." Link stares at him a moment longer to be sure. He must be happy with what he finds, because he smirks at Volga and leans back in.


	8. Disgust (Link, Volga)

They're on the brink of civil war, and Link doesn't know how to stop it.

When the Hylians discover that Volga yet lives, they are furious, and Link is appalled to find that to many of them, killing a dragon was the true victory. They seem to easily forget that Cia, and then Ganondorf, masterminded the entirety of the conflict. For them, forgiveness seems to come only for Cia, although Link is certain that is in part due to Lana (he doesn't like it, but he wonders if gender plays a role, as well; he overheard the men more than once commenting on the physical features of both Cia and Lana. It sickens him).

He doesn't understand it. The gorons have lost just as much, and upon understanding Cia's control over him and watching him wrench himself free of it, welcomed Volga back to his home with open arms. The Hylians, however, can only seem to focus on the destruction and ruin he wrought, regardless of whether he wanted to or not.

Volga only vaguely remembers what happened when Cia first brought him under her control. He knows that he wanted no part of it, but obviously was not given a choice after declining her "offer." His memories are fuzzy of his time serving her, although a few of Zelda's strongest warriors stand out through the haze, Link in particular.

Link's getting frustrated; he's tired of soldiers assuming he has any ill will against Volga, he's sick of everyone blaming Volga for things he had no control over, he's utterly _disgusted_ that they would even think about hurting the gorons just to get to him.

He's just _done_ with it all.

Sending Proxi to alert Zelda and Impa, Link once again heads off for the Eldin Caves. He wants to believe that they will understand, and be able to quell the growing storm rising within Hyrule's walls before things get out of control, before there are unnecessary losses.

But it never hurts to be prepared, and Link's not willing to take a chance.

Volga deserves that much, after all.


	9. Knife (Link, Volga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, my favorite emotion, knife.

It's taken time, but the dragonkin of the Eldin Caves have become accustomed to seeing Link among their kind.

Most of the older ones ignore him, because they don't know what else to do. Link spends the majority of his time with Volga anyway, so they see no reason to go out of their way.

The hatchlings, however, are a different story. Link has been coming around since they were but eggs, and so to them, seeing him is just as normal as seeing any member of their clan. He's still different, though, and perhaps that's why they tend to gravitate toward him.

The first time a group of young had approached him, chirping eagerly, Link looked to Volga, who seemed just as surprised. One of the Lizalfos had rushed forward and softly headbutted Link in the knee, and then stared up at him.

It made Volga laugh, and Link turned to him curiously. "They want to play with you...how interesting." He met the gaze of the Lizalfos, who gently bumped his leg once more.

Kneeling down, Link held out his hands, palms forward, and made an encouraging noise. An Aerolfos approached this time, pushing its head against Link's palm. While Link resisted, the hatchling tried all the harder, and the initial Lizalfos came up to nudge his other hand. He made an exaggerated grunt of effort, and finally let both of them push him over, landing lightly on his back. They screeched in victory, tiny heads held high at their display of obvious prowess.

Volga grinned as he helped Link up. "Are you training our next group of warriors?" he asked, and Link laughed and nodded. Making as if he was holding his sword and shield, he gave Volga a questioning look. "They are not yet grown enough to wield our weapons," he answered.

The next time he visited, Link was prepared. He'd scoured the markets, and eventually managed to find three blunted daggers. Volga had been confused when Link first showed them to him. "What manner of shoddily crafted swords are these?" he'd asked, frowning as he looked them over. Link shook his head and pointed toward the hatchlings. "Ah, I see. Starting their weapons training early, are you?" Volga was grinning now.

Link grinned back at him, pulling out his own weapons and switching to a fighting stance. "I agree," Volga smirked as he summoned his spear and shifted into his own stance, "we should show them how it's done."


	10. Tender (Link/Volga), EXPLICIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that one explicit chapter I mentioned. (Writing sex scenes is so difficult, ugh.)

Link gripped Volga's wrists, holding him up on just his knees as he continued his brutal thrusts. Volga could feel his orgasm starting to coil in his stomach; close, he was getting so close.

Suddenly Link stopped, and Volga made a distressed sound as he tried to grind his hips back. When that failed, he attempted to buck forward, desperate for some sort of friction on his aching cock, but Link held him fast.

"And humans think _I'm_ the monster," he snarled, glaring back at him, and he heard Link chuckle softly. Keeping Volga's hands next to his hips, Link leaned forward, pressing his front against the lower half of Volga's back and laying his forehead below his shoulder blades, leaving gentle kisses there.

The tender gesture surprised Volga. So far, sex between them had been little more than animalistic fucking, and his chest tightened as he realized the softer emotions the boy was trying to convey. He felt Link release his grip on him, his arms instead encircling his waist, and Volga's hands automatically dropped to the ground to support himself.

Slowly, Link began to move again, eventually resuming his vicious pace. Volga fell to his elbows and moaned into the ground, whimpering as he felt his climax starting to come to a head again. One of Link's hands moved to grip his cock, stroking it as he moved within him.

It was too much. Volga roared as he came, spilling himself on the ground as Link continued fucking him. He vaguely felt Link's continued movements through the shroud of hazy bliss, more and more obvious as it slowly dissipated. Finally, Link clenched his fingers into Volga's hips and groaned as he finished.

He pulled out of Volga slowly and caught hold of him before he could collapse completely to the ground, gently turning him to rest on his side. Link ran a hand through Volga's hair, moving down to cup his jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek. Volga gazed at him, eyes half-lidded with weariness, and Link smiled softly at him.

As a different kind of warmth blossomed throughout his body, Volga decided that surprising as they were, perhaps the addition of such affectionate expressions wasn't such a bad thing at all.


End file.
